


Message Send Failure

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But honestly it could be anyone~, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I thought of Jumin while I was writing this, Masturbation, Multi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Texts late at night tend to be not well thought out. V doesn't care though, and his thoughts wander as he thinks of the person he messaged. (They/them pronouns used for that 'other person' so whatever your heart desires~)





	Message Send Failure

He had debated this long enough. Before he could change his mind, V tapped out a small message and sent it.

_‘I wish I could see you.’_

V sighed and laid back against his pillows, letting his phone plop face down on his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep envelop him again despite knowing that it would do him no good. The darkness behind his lids was barely any different than when he was awake, but it held a sort of peace that was indistinguishable. 

A vibration shook him awake, and he opened his phone. Nope, no response. Perhaps it was just a phantom vibration. 

Setting his phone back down, he tried to think of what they were doing right now. They were probably asleep, or at least he hoped they were. It was well past midnight and not close to morning in the slightest. Then again- they were a busy person. He hoped they were taking care of themselves no matter what though. 

Did they think of him as much as he thought of them? He dreamed of it sometimes. Seeing them under the covers, perhaps dawdling closer to sleep, smiling a small smile as their thoughts traveled to turquoise hair and pale eyes- was all very pleasurable to him. 

Of course- he wondered if their thoughts ever traveled further like his did. 

He shifts, the warmth of the covers slowly becoming overwhelming as his stomach stirred. Again, his thoughts remained on them in their bed, underneath the covers. They couldn’t seem to fall asleep despite the late hour. Instead, they were nudging their pajama pants down and trailing a hand towards their inner thighs. 

His name fell from their lips. They whispered it desperately- _‘Jihyun’_ \- and started touching themselves in a most sinful manner. 

V whimpered, slowly starting to mimic exactly what he thought of them doing. He undid the drawstring of his pants and pushed them down effortlessly. God, how was he already half-hard? He blamed it on them since they always brought this sort of reaction out of him- even if they didn’t know it. He didn’t dare touch himself though, not yet. Instead, the tips of his fingers traced the inside of his thighs as well, only barely drifting closer to the most aching part of him. 

“Ooh- god yes. I need you-” His voice bounces off the walls of his empty bedroom, only coming back to make him realize he’s the only one here. He can think and do anything in this moment. 

He grasps his cock and starts thrusting into his fist without a second thought. No, he had a thought he liked better than them alone in the darkness. He wanted to be with them, to touch them, taste them. He’d drag them closer by the hips, a leg on either side of him, kissing as they lowered down on his dick. 

_‘Jihyun- you feel so good.’_

“God so do you…” V whimpered even louder than his previous murmur, perhaps cascading past the privacy of his room. His hips arch off the bed as he meets the pumps of his hand. Pre-cum dribbles down from the head of his cock and over his fingers, making the slip of his hand even more pleasurable and realistic. 

He rolls over, thrusting hard into his fist as he bites into the pillow- and they’re squirming beneath him, breathing his name over and over as he plows into them. Shivers roll down his spine- he can already feel his orgasm. 

_‘Make love to me, Jihyun~’_

A loud groan crawls out of his throat despite the clenching of his jaw as his seed spills out onto the sheets and in his hand. Their name comes out soon after in hushed waves, as though calling for them from the other side of the room. 

As his aching trembles die, he slumps back into the pillows, trying not to get too repulsed by the mess he left behind. “God… god I wish I could.” V murmured the words weakly, as though talking back to his imaginative plea. 

And V relaxes into the covers, soon completely forgetting the developing stain. The faint light emanating from his phone is the one thing that rouses him from dozing off. 

It’s a text- from _them_. Breathless, V opens his phone and then the message. 

**_! Message Send Failure ! Click to resend message_**

Huh. Perhaps that was for the best anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or prompt? Comment or send a message to my tumblr at tcohs-messenger!


End file.
